User talk:Rcisim319
Let go of the world you know, and plug in the party lights... }} Special Blend #9 ANUMNUM! Hi. Thanks for the message you left for me. And, If you don't mind me asking, I notice alot of users have there sims characters on there home page and meeages, And I would like my sim to be on my home page. So, If you have time,Could you help me with that? Please. Sorry, That last message was from me. I forgot to ad a signature--SierraSia 11:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you! I'll try to talk to her about that sometime. And Thanks, That would be great if you could do that for me for the word bubble. Thank you so much! :)--SierraSia 14:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like the top to be green. And the bottom to be red. Hows that? --SierraSia 14:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Gotta go, My brother is here, Sorry.--SierraSia 14:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I love it! But how do I use it? Sorry, last comment was me, again...--SierraSia 19:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...but, how do I make that line in you'r last message, between you'r user name and tex?--SierraSia 20:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Peach Carrot Power SierraSia|text=Like this? }} WUT NU! But, how do I make a cool friend list like yours on my profile?}} }} I like your mysim.WWE Diva 16:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) True Grit }} My Strawberry Milk Looks Like Pepto Bismol Blame it on the Changes All I Want is Everything! Hey! Whats up? WWE Diva 23:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) OHHH....im such an idiot!!>:( A World of Pain Okay! Would you like to join my company? Its called WWE Diva Productions. }}WWE Diva Before MySims Tv joined together some user on 2 to 3 diffent companys.WWE Diva 00:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep and Do you know how long it take Blanky to do my sim?WWE Diva 00:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I request my first day here.WWE Diva 00:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) }} Hey. How do i put user boxes on my page? P.S. Could you make it DJ Candy? To thank you, here's a cool pic.Bandicootfan63 17:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Bandicootfan63 Sons of Liberty }} }} }} }} }} 2. Nunchuk.}} }} }} P.S: Sew you'r buddy list. Thank you!--SierraSia 12:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Drop like it all! I'm bored....and oh so lonely! Want me to help with your HW? Christopher Cross = Guy Who Directed H. Really, it's true! Aww, thanks! I feel so...special! Even though I already am, of course. :) Let's try to work our way up to that very special, special point. From, your new almost pal, Cat5sparkles 22:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The name of this post: true. I don't really know who this 'Chris Columbus' guy is, except that he discovahed the USA. Sure and do you have Mario Sports Mix?Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 22:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Touching Memories...don't touch you Thank you so much. Cat5sparkles 00:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Please? I do whatever however I want Clean Breaks }} }} When you just wanna leave it at the default mood, or you are just too lazy at the moment to type in a mood, just type your word bubble as you normally do: You can see a list of your moods on your word bubble page. }} Nyanyanyanyanyanya AKA Nyan-Cat }} You can blame it on the changes. Also, I thought you said you left for vacation...?}} You is back? }} }} Ok, i'm on the chat.--SierraSia 22:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Happiness is just a state of mind }} Dude, did you say you were eleven? I was just gonna say that Im eleven too. Dude, I just got a wiki account, I barley know how to use it One good stretch before the hibernation... =Are you ok?!= By the way, how was the wedding?}} }} =I can be so stupid sometiimes= I'm a banana! Look at me move! MySims Cutie 142 21:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) =Dose someone need a hug?= Don't let anything stop you. You can do it! :D}} }} Queen Royal Jelly }} }} }} ACHOO!!! Oh god.... Please, Purple and blue How do you get a picture of your MySim? Thanks! Umm.... I asked her and she never responded and it's. Plus, it's been like 6 hours } |text = |time=|text=Heeeeeeeeeey Randmeister. Well Sia showed me her word bubble and it is sooooooooooooooooo amazing. Well um. It was just amazing enough that now, your awesomeness, I want one too so um. Can you make me one please. }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I'd like you to make me a new word bubble with an anime pick on it. Thank you soooooooo much Randmeister.If you ever need something just ask me.Tee-hee. }} YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!! } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!! You are the awesomest Randmeister. Here I'm sooo happy with it!!!!! Thank you sooo much!!!! }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Thanks Randmeister but, I'll make it myself. I'll debut it on your talk page!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! I'm just soooooo happy with it!!!!!! }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey Randmeister!!!!! This word bubble is so cool!!! Thanks so much!!! }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Thanks Randmeister!!!! Blanky is really nice. Oh and if there is gonna be another admin election I'm voting for you!!!!!(well if you run) }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Oh. Well you could still try right. YAY FOR TRYING!!!! }} Thanks for telling me, I kinda forgot.  Hey.. Um I still have a few for questions 1: when Some people are talking to each other, they have a word bubble. how do you get one? 2: how do use smilies? 3: and templates? 4: and lastly, how do you make friends? Thanks for helping me -mcwhale }} Animal Crossing Wild WiFi }}